Forum:Anyone find it dissapointing?
Did anyone find it a let down that there are literally only 3 enemy factions in ME3? Reapers, Cerberus and Geth, I mean, come on, just because there is a war going on doesn't mean that there isn't a shit tonne of crime and conflict going on outside the obvious, I find myself missing the Blue Suns and Blood Pack, also I was sad to notice there are NO vehicle sections whatsoever (not counting turrets). I loved the Mako, I wish they had of given it a second chance, and the Hammerhead was beyond hilarious, and very well designed. Anyone got any opinions on this? TheRealTerminal 01:55, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Plotwise, yeah, it makes no sense to fight the Geth either way (either they're an insular power disinterested in engaging the Systems Alliance, or they're *on your side*), and Blue Suns have basically admitted to continuing raids on your supply chain even under Aria. The rest of the merc crews are pretty much just as bad. Go ahead and file this one under "Multiplayer complaints to which Bioware will never respond." Ctrl alt belief 02:24, March 26, 2012 (UTC) It would be very easy to add the gangs to multiplayer, making them more special. Blue Suns would specialise in biotics and shock troops, blood pack would rely on sheer numbers of vorcha led by krogan sentinals/soldiers, and the eclipse would rely on mech support reinforced by plenty of tech, fun for the whole family. TheRealTerminal 02:38, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I so very much miss murdering Vorcha pyros. On that note, anybody else notice that Geth pyros don't do much if any damage to other enemies when they explode? I also miss siccing Lokis on each other. Ctrl alt belief 02:57, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I never found A.I hacking that useful in ME2, but come ME3 on my insanity walkthrough as infilitrator, I strip turrets shields down with Garrus, then hack the buggers and lay back and relax XD TheRealTerminal 03:13, March 26, 2012 (UTC) In a wartime situation were a massively powerful enemy such as the Reapers and Cerberus were attacking various locations and people around the galaxy, it would be unwise and counterproductive to go to war against potential allies. That is why Shepard and his crew aren't fighting the Terminus Mercenary companies. They have much more important enemies to deal with. And since you can gain the Terminus Fleet as a war asset, it wouldn't be feasible to write the Terminus Mercenaries in as enemies and still maintain that asset. Plus, it would have detracted more from the war effort. --Iiams571 05:09, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Of course, but its foolish to think that just because they need allies, they will cease hostilities completely, they are mercenary bands involved in various extreme criminal activities, there will always be certain operations that conflict with the war effort, and they would need to be eliminated, plus a bit of variety wouldn't hurt. TheRealTerminal 23:05, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I thought the diversity of the new reapers helps a little. There might have been some interesting comments from Javik if there was a small pocket of collectors to fight. Not sure about multiplayer, I have not fought reapers on every base yet so it could start to get tedious. I need a playthrough with Alenko to get Dominate to see if it helps with them in the game. Has anybody been able to dominate a banshee or a brute? That could help immensely defending the missle batteries. In ME2 with Tali and Legion, and Shepard having Overload and Hacking, the Geth fights on Insanity were mostly lay back and watch, except for getting off the base before time ran out. I had to do some actual work because they would not kill each other quite fast enough. Dominating a collector just before Harbinger took over made those two missions easier. GRPeng 16:44, March 30, 2012 (UTC)